Algo en comun-Guerreros Sendokai
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Solo un pequeño desahogue tras esos momentos que mas nos impactaron en el ultimo episodio. Ojala sea de su agrado :)


Nada, solo debia sacar los feels depsues del final de la segunda temporada...mori, ojala les guste n.n y solo queda esperar la tercera temporada xc.

El sacrificio que Zak iba a hacer por sus amigos simplemente me conmovio demasiado demostrandonos lo mucho que de por si ya habia madurado nuestro Hakuru. Fue simplemente un momento lleno de feels :') y debia escribir todo esto para sacarlo de mi interior fue demasiado epico y profundo como para guardarmelo aparte de que me hubiera gustado ver que paso en ese fragmento que se corto cuando Zak y Cloe llegaron apenitas al portal.

Soy consciente que tal vez di a entender un KietxFenzy y no estoy segura de shipearlo pero no me desagrada la idea n.n probablemente al final termine shipeandolos xD.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Segundos, minutos, parecieron horas para dos de los cuatro jóvenes guerreros que ya habían cruzado el portal para regresar al presente donde pertenecían.

-Ya debieron haber cruzado-Fenzy estaba alterada y no se molestaba en siquiera ocultarlo.

-Seguro ya vienen-Kiet, preocupado terriblemente al igual que su amiga no podía dejar de observar ese pequeño círculo que ya era el portal que conectaba las líneas del tiempo.

Los ánimos ya estaban caldeados, y lo único que Tanpo podía hacer en ese momento era esperar que en el segundo siguiente el resto de sus estudiantes salieran disparados por el portal hacía la burbuja de Lalith…pero eso seguía sin ocurrir.

-No lo lograran-fueron las palabras escuetas de su hermano Kento que miraba serio aparentemente sin mostrarse por fuera alterado, que llamaron la atención de los presentes.

-¡No digas eso!-le reprendió la pelirosa ya desesperada sintiendo una gran estaca en el corazón por el simple hecho de siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Zak dijo que nos seguiría…-murmuro Kiet analizando la situación con tristeza creciente en su interior.

Aunque fue casi un susurro los demás le escucharon cayéndoles cual balde agua fría o el golpe más bajo que pudieran imaginar. Fenzy lo entendió de inmediato al igual que Kiet: Zak les había mentido, se iba a sacrificar…¡El muy idiota! ¡Eran un equipo! Y en todo caso ¿Dónde estaba Cloe?

Zak, Cloe, claro que lo logarían…¡Tenían que!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"¡SI te pasara algo jamás me lo perdonaría!...porque…"

"Porque…¿Qué…?"

"Porque yo…Te amo."

Es curioso como fue necesario todo aquello para que al fin terminara de madurar en todo aspecto: como persona, como guerrero…como Hakuru. Cayeron al vacio al cuartearse al piso bajo ellos y una sola palabra fue necesaria en ese momento. No había pánico en sus rostros, no existía cabida alguna para el miedo a morir. Estaban juntos y se tenían el uno al otro y eso podía incluso superar a cualquiera técnica conocida en los más profundos rincones del multiverso. Pero no morirían ni se quedarían en Mazara sin luchar por ello, no eran guerreros Sendokai de titulo nada mas.

Las miradas bastaron, sonrisas cómplices se mostraron en ambos rostros y como si el tiempo ya hubiese pasado a última prioridad apuntaron sus brazaletes al pecho del contrario, al fin logrando la sincronización que tanto les había perturbado a lo largo de los entrenamientos y los altercados en todo el trayecto hasta ahora. Ambos símbolos se conectaron brillando con fuerza, una intensidad que ni siquiera al realizar aquello con Lon se había mostrado.

El entendimiento entre ellos, sus sentimientos por el otro…ya todo estaba en su lugar como siempre debió haber sido.

"¡Relámpago Duo-Sen!"

Por un momento se olvidaron del evidente peligro que corrían y las probabilidades nulas ya de regresar a casa. Se estaban divirtiendo y disfrutando de ese momento solo para ellos, así fuese realizando una técnica por primera vez con éxito, nada importaba ya.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¡Suéltame!-Fenzy luchaba contra el agarre de Kiet, sorprendentemente con lagrimas en sus ojos, no a cantaros pero si estaba frustrada y no había sol que le calentara en ese momento.

Podría ser ruda y explosiva, pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para experimentar la perdida de seres queridos, el solo pensar que no volverían a ver a Zak y Cloe no era opción ¡Eran sus amigos! Su familia…

-¡Si lo hago harás una tontería!-Kiet se negaba a soltarla pues claramente se quería lanzar al portal de nuevo.

-¡Pero ellos-¡-

-¡Tampoco te quiero perder a ti!-fue el grito que soltó Kiet a la par que afianzaba su agarre a la pelirosa.

Aquello dejo en silencio por segundos incluyendo a los hermanos y Lalith. Fenzy quedo cabizbaja, sopesando las palabras de su amigo, ¿Perderla a ella también? No podían darse por vencidos, debían recuperar a Zak y Cloe… ¿No? Dejo de forcejear con Kiet, derrotada solo se dejo sujetar por su amigo, era una horrible pesadilla, prefería estar mil veces en ese baño de pétalos de rosa con su madre a tener que pasar por aquello.

El momento se rompió pues el portal justo antes de desaparecer dejo salir un destello azul y amarillo…¡Lo habían logrado! Pero se acercaban a velocidades vertiginosamente peligrosas, un impacto de lleno les causaría mucho daño y no se apreciaba que pudieran detenerse. Lalith centro toda su energía sen en su orbe de gravedad pero Zak y Cloe tenían demasiado poder al ser una técnica de dos combinados, así que sin salir del orbe fueron llevados por la fuerza del Relámpago Duo-Sen.

Con todo y eso, no perdieron tiempo, aun con las pocas energías que les quedaban lograron activar sus golpeadas armaduras, apuntaron sus brazaletes al pecho del otro y sin vacilar invocaron el Muro Duo-Sen justo a tiempo para no salir tan dañados del aterrizaje forzoso.

El impacto fue duro pero lograron salir de ello casi ilesos, el Muro absorbió la fuerza del Relámpago casi por completo, al menos lo suficiente como para evitar fracturas.

-Ay…-la primera en reaccionar fue Fenzy, que aunque aturdida, se puso de pie tambaleante, solo para ver atónita a sus amigos…habían regresado.

Se quedo sentado, observando sus manos, su cuerpo, centro su atención en el brazalete en su muñeca para después mirar a Cloe la cual había estado haciendo lo mismo sobre si ambos en un estado de incredulidad, realmente lo habían logrado, justo cuando habían cerrado los ojos dejando su llegada al portal en manos del destino…lo habían logrado de verdad.

Antes de que pudiera decirle una sola palabra se llevo un golpe en la frente a mano abierta que le dolió aun mas pues de por si débil ya estaba.

-¡Cómo pudiste!-obviamente lo propino Fenzy, que se encontraba en una batalla interna: golpearlo o abrazarlo.

-¡Nos mentiste viejo!-y Kiet, mostrando lo mucho que le afectaba la convivencia con la pelirosa reclamo también, aunque parecía enojado, la verdad es que estaba mas feliz que nunca antes de verlos sanos y salvos tras haber aceptado la casi cruda realidad.

El Hakuru froto su frente con la palma de su mano tratando de aliviar el dolor causado solo para ver a sus amigos: ambos habían llorado y eso le conmovió terriblemente.

-Chicos déjenme-trato de hablarles con una sonrisa, estaba tan feliz en ese momento que simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-¡Te ibas a sacrificar!-Fenzy seguía haciendo ademanes de molestia con su mano-¡Nos ibas a abandonar Zak!

-Somos un equipo, eso no se hace-y Kiet le secundaba igual de molesto pero mas sentimental de ver a su amigo y líder sonriendo.

-¡Pero te juro que si nos vuelves a mentir así habrás deseado haberte quedado en Mazara tonto!

-O somos todos o ninguno-ya Kiet se había calmado pero seguía sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Y tu Cloe, ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo que este papanatas planeaba señorita Visión Jao-Sen?!-si, Fenzy estaba arrasando con ambos.

-O-Oye yo no sabía, lo descubrí ya cuando se habían ido-la peliazul se defendió igual de conmovida que Zak al ver lo tristes, felices y enojados que se encontraba el poder defensivo del equipo.

Zak solo se limito a mirarlos con gracia y agradecimiento. Eran amigos, hermanos, habían pasado por tanto, al borde de la muerte, de jamás volver a ver a su equipo completo. Fue todo un proceso muy duro y doloroso pero al fin se probó, maduro y se convirtió en el Hakuru que necesitaban, el amigo y pilar principal de ellos. Sujetando su hombro por un momento pues al parecer si se llevo un poco de daño se acerco a Fenzy y Kiet para abrazarlos, al diablo su dolor. Jamás le fallaría a sus amigos de nuevo.

-Por ustedes chicos, daría la vida-les dijo recargando su frente en el hombro de ambos que se encontraban a lado del otro.

-Tonto intento de Hakuru-le reprocho finalmente Fenzy para dejar salir un suspiro de rendición, ya había sacado todo. Sonrió y abrazo a Zak con fuerza-. No lo vuelvas a hacer…no nos imagino sin uno de nosotros-le pidió con un deje de nostalgia de tan solo imaginarlo.

-Mientras no sea necesario, jamás los dejare-replico sin soltar a ninguno de los dos.

Kiet le tendió su brazo a Cloe para que formara parte de aquel momento y ella claro se acerco sin pensarlo para abrazar a sus amigos. Estuvieron a punto de separarse, de no estar juntos de nuevo para jugar algo tan simple como un partido de football, y ahora se valoraban aun mas después de aquella dolorosa experiencia de estar a nada de jamás volverse a ver.

-Iremos y triunfaremos o moriremos en los confines del multiverso-Cloe tomo la palabra ganándose la mirada de sus amigos-. Juntos-añadió tomando la mano de Zak el cual correspondió el agarre como si fuera la última vez que se verían.

-Somos guerreros Sendokai hasta la muerte-Fenzy ya calmada secundo a Cloe, animada colocando su mano sobre la de Cloe y su líder.

-Fuertes como nunca-Kiet también lo hizo.

Y a pesar de no estar realizando la Fusion Neron-Sen pudo sentir el sen de sus compañeros, su energía, estaban juntos y más unidos que nunca. Todo aquello les sirvió para solidificar esos lazos que ya los unían y era esa fuerza que ganaron lo que les daría la fuerza más allá de cualquier otra cosa. Aun quedaban cosas pendientes con Cloe pero, la amaba y ella a él, tiempo era lo que ya sobraba.

-No importa que, triunfaremos-con seguridad acabo aquello que parecía más un credo que seguían sin necesidad de establecerlo.

A unos metros, Kento, Tanpo y Lalith observaban a los cuatro chicos con satisfacción y orgullo, realmente tenían algo especial y aun les faltaba mucho camino por delante pero algo era seguro: mientras estuvieran juntos, así fuese el mayor peligro del multiverso, no sería rival para aquellos cuatro guerreros Sendokai.


End file.
